1. Field of the Invention
The present discloser relates to a light emitting element and a light emitting device.
2. Background Art
Light emitting elements comprising electrodes connected to a substrate, and a semiconductor layer disposed on the electrodes were known in the past (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2006-128710, for example).